


Kissing Claus

by Novamore



Series: Femslash Fairies 2019 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, I Saw Mommy Kissing Claus (Song), Inspired by 'I saw mommy kissing santa claus, Teacher AU, femslash fairies, making out in a santa costume, mischievous Lisanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: “Wendy!! Wendy guess what, I saw Miss Lucy kissing Santa!!”"Yeah right” Chelia snorted“No, I’m serious! Come on! I can prove it! Miss Lucy is kissing Santa!”





	Kissing Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a joke in my head about Lisanna's white hair and then it escalated. Happy end of Femslash February!

Romeo peered at the front of the classroom suspiciously. He usually wasn’t the skeptical type, but something seemed off about the person talking cheerfully with their teacher.

When Miss Lucy told them that Santa was coming to their reading class, Romeo was beyond excited. They had written letters to the man a week ago detailing what they wanted for Christmas. Romeo had asked for a new fire truck to show off to his next-door neighbor Natsu as well as a secret special request. He wanted his dad home for Christmas morning. His dad was a busy business man who always promised Romeo he would try to make it home for Christmas, and while he always did make it home before the day officially ended, it usually wasn’t until late at night after Romeo had already spent the entire day at Natsu’s. Romeo hated it since he was always too tired to do more than attempt a smile while opening his dad’s presents. He didn’t want that, it might be a bit selfish and bratty, but he wanted to the spend all of the holiday with his father. Hence why he was so excited when Miss Lucy came in two days ago to tell them that Santa was coming to visit. Romeo was one of the first people in line to greet the jolly man, but now something seemed off.

Santa’s beard felt weird as he leaned down to hug him.

And his frame is a lot smaller than the other pictures Romeo has seen.

Also did Santa always have blue eyes? Romeo couldn’t remember. Sure, they were nice eyes that seemed really warm when they smiled down at him, and they were looked even nicer lite up whenever he glanced at Miss Lucy, but there was something so off about Santa’s face it distracted Romeo from asking about his dad. The only thing that seemed right was his white hair. There was also his voice. His voice sounded different from what Romeo imagined. Instead of being all knowing and powerful, it was soft and playful. Santa sounded like he was having a good time listening to all their questions and allowing child after child climb into his lap. He also really liked Miss Lucy given the way he keeps smiling at her. Miss Lucy seems to like him too, which Romeo also thought was strange. Wasn’t Santa married? Why wasn’t Mrs. Claus here so he could look at her the way he was looking at their teacher.

He had turned to his friends to see if they noticed anything strange, but Wendy said she didn’t and Chelia teased that he was just jealous that Miss Lucy liked someone else. Romeo huffed back at her not bothering to explain that the only reason he asked Miss Lucy if she had a boyfriend on the first day of school was to see if she would go out with Natsu. Of course, that backfired as Natsu sat Romeo down and explained something about how not all guys and girls like each other. Romeo didn’t really understand but Miss Lucy and Natsu became really good friends, so he doesn’t think about it too much. Either way, he knows from the way Miss Lucy stuttered out that she did not have a boyfriend that Santa must have known this too. He knows everything after all. He must be planning on sweeping Lucy off to the North Pole. The thought of losing his favorite teacher had him eyeing the Santa suspiciously throughout the entire class.

The bell for lunch rang signaling the end of the period. Miss Lucy called for them to gather their things while taking Santa’s arm and helping him up from the chair. Romeo was close enough to see the wink Santa gave her causing a blush to erupt onto his teacher’s pretty face. Romeo grit his teeth but forcefully pushed back his anger when he pulled on Santa’s red pants.

Blue eyes peered down at him curiously, but Romeo didn’t stop tugging into the Santa kneeled down so the 7-year old could reach his ear.

“Did you get my letter?”

“Of course,” Santa answered in that warm tone of his. “If you’re a good boy you will get everything you asked for.”

“My dad too, right? Don’t forget about my dad being home on Christmas Eve. He keeps saying that he will be, but he’s said that before and didn’t show until right before Christmas was over. I wanna spend the whole day with him.”

Santa seemed to freeze before he pulling him into a tight hug. Santa squeezed Romeo borderline painfully before letting go and kissing his forehead.

“I can’t promise that your dad will be home, but if he doesn’t spend the whole dad with you then I want you to let Miss Lucy here know,” Santa paused to glance at the surprised woman before turning back to Romeo. “I’ll give you a special present from Santa himself if he doesn’t spend the entire day with you, okay?”

The thought of having his very on present from Santa made him so excited he forgot he wasn’t supposed to trust the jolly man. “Deal!”

Romeo ran ecstatically ran out the room to share the news with Wendy, so he missed the sweet shared smile between the two adults left in the room.

~

Wendy, as Romeo’s best friend, was just as excited as he was at the promise of Romeo getting a special gift from Santa. Chelia, as Wendy’s best friend with jealousy issues, immediately doubted everything he said.

“But why would Santa tell you to tell Miss Lucy? Wouldn’t he already know? And how come he can make toys and fly around the world, but he can’t bring your dad home?”

“I don’t know.” He mumbled bitterly. The pink haired girl had a good point. “It doesn’t matter why! All that matters is I’m going to have the best Christmas ever. You’re just jealous cus Santa likes me!”

“Am not!” The girl shrieked. “Actually, why don’t you go run off with your new pal Santa and I’ll stay here with _my_ best friend Wendy.”

They had been fighting over the blue-haired girl since school started. Romeo had known her longer but she and Chelia had quickly became really good friends. Wendy had gotten used to them arguing but he could tell it still bothered her by the way she looked between them nervously.

Frustrated, Romeo threw his hands in the arms mimicking the way he father did when he was upset. “I’ll go get Santa and he’ll tell you I’m not lying!”

He ran out of the lunchroom before they could stop him. Tracing his way back to Miss Lucy’s classroom, he opened the door slightly and peered in. He was going to call out for Santa but stopped at seeing the bearded man sat onto of Miss Lucy’s lap. He kissed her face multiple times despite the teacher laughing and trying to push him again.

“Quit! At least take that thing off first, it’s so scratchy!”

Santa’s voice was a lot higher when he responded, “I’ll take it off once you kiss me!”

Miss Lucy laughed again. “Okay, okay.” Santa stopped tickling the teacher with his beard and leaned down. Miss Lucy grabbed his face and moved until their lips where close to touching. Romeo squeaked quickly moving back from the doorway. His body moved on autopilot as his tiny legs propelled him back to the lunch room.

Both girls looked surprised as he grabbed onto their wrists. “Wendy Wendy! Guess what! I saw Miss Lucy kissing Santa!!”

“Yeah right” Chelia snorted .

“No, I’m serious! Come on I can prove it! Miss Lucy is kissing Santa!”

He tugged them both down the hall and back to Miss Lucy’s big brown door. He gestured for them to keep quiet as they all poked their heads into the room. Of course, the girls didn’t listen and let out loud gasps at the sight of Santa sitting on top of their teacher making out. The sound caught the two adult’s attention causing them to pull away.

It’s like everyone involved were stuck frozen as Miss Lucy’s face turned red. The tension was  finally broken when Santa let out a low chuckle.

“Well hello there.” He bended down and waved the children inside the room. “Did you need something?”

Chelia was completely silent for once while Wendy looked on the edge of passing out. Seeing as they both were useless right now, Romeo decided to speak up.

“Are you planning on stealing Ms. Lucy away.” He blurted out. The words instilled a deep sense of fear inside him. He could see it now, Ms. Lucy being whisked away on Santa’s sleigh off to the North Pole never to teach them reading again. Ms. Lucy was his favorite teacher! She couldn’t leave…besides-

He abruptly turned to the red face of his teacher. “Does Natsu know you kissing Santa?! I’ll tell him if he doesn’t!”

The accusation caused silence to once again fall into the classroom. Undeterred, Romeo watched Santa’s bread twitch from quiet giggles as Ms. Lucy’s similar to his dad when he tried to make a point.  

“Romeo I’ve told you 5 times already me and Natsu are not dating!”

She shot Santa a dirty look – she was definitely going on the naughty list for that – before motioning them out of the classroom.

“Aren’t you all supposed to be at lunch? Come, I’ll take you back to the lunch room and don’t tell anyone about this okay?”

“But Santa-“

“Go!”

Ms. Lucy pulled the three of them towards the door of the classroom, ignoring his and Chelia’s squirming, while Santa’s bell-like laughter echoed throughout the room.

This was weirdest day ever.


End file.
